


Upset

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Comfort, Crying, Cyberbullying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hurt, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Social Media, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: After Richie gets a hurtful comment online, Eddie comforts him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 56





	Upset

“I can tell you’re upset. Do you need anything from me right now?” Eddie asked softly walking into the living room. Richie sat hunched over on the couch with the lights out. The Tv was not on. He learned his head roughly against his hand, seething in his bitter emotions. 

Walking past the broken bits of Richie’s cracked cell phone, Eddie stood closer to his boyfriend so he could see him. “You know you shouldn’t listen to whoever that person was. They’re wrong.”

Opening his eyes, which had been shut tightly, Richie couldn’t bring himself to look at Eddie. Yes, Eddie was a part of the cruel comment which is why he also felt guilty. He was prepared for any backlash that would abrupt from his coming out performance. But, this comment…

“This is going to ruin me,” he mumbled so quietly that it was very hard to understand him. Eddie had the ears of a hawk. He heard everything.

“How is it going to ruin you?” Eddie questioned him. This wasn’t the first hate comment that Richie got. However, it was something very personal that attacked the secret he was hiding for most of his life. Richie just wanted to be happy about himself. And he was finally finding happiness. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Richie took a deep breath to contain his heated rage. In a few hours, he had to stand on a stage and entertain people. What if they were all just acting that they liked him? Was he just wasting his time?

Slowly, Eddie sat with him on the couch, placing his hand on his shoulder. Richie hardly glanced at him, staring hard at the wall in front of him. No wonder Richie was acting strange this morning when he left him to go to work. He was never up before him, to begin with. Once Eddie saw the comment that everyone had been tweeting about, yes he joined Twitter just to follow updates in Richie’s career (and his fanbase), he requested to leave work early. It was an emergency.

“Talk to me,” Eddie told him. He could just see Richie breaking away, crumbling. “What are you feeling? I want to help you.”

Taking a long exhale, Richie bared his teeth. Eddie was surprised that he hadn’t broken a tooth yet. “I’m angry,” Richie explained himself. His whole body trembled with rage. “H-How could he say that? Does he even know me? No! I could just… just…”

“What do you want to do?” Eddie asked, looking at him tentatively.

Now, Richie’s eyes dug into the rug. “I want to say something back.”

“And that’s going to make you feel better?” Eddie asked him, raising his eyebrow.

Richie finally turned and looked at him, opening his mouth to say something, and then retreating when he saw the un-impressed look on Eddie’s face. His eyes looked bewildered, angry. And scared.

“You know that’s not you, Richie. You just made the right decisions,” Eddie said to him, smiling lightly.

“I did?”

Eddie nodded proudly, giving his arm a squeeze. “You have a trashmouth, but at least you know when you shouldn’t say something. You’ve learned.”

“So, I’m doing the right thing?” Richie asked in a tone of voice that matched a child.

“I know it hurts, but you’re doing the right thing by not responding. That’s the best revenge there is.”

“How do you know?” Richie’s voice was close to breaking into tears.

Frowning, Eddie just knew that he got a cruel text from Myra today explaining more about what she going to take from him. She was taking everything. The only thing she was not taking from Eddie was the love of his life. He never responded to her. Anything riled her. Eddie liked driving her crazy after the years she controlled him, driving Eddie into insanity. 

Gently touching Richie’s face, a tear finally dropped from the man’s eyes. Eddie smiled while at the same time feeling his heart break for his love. “It’s just one comment. Don’t let it get to you. You’re stronger than you think.”

Richie pulled him in for a kiss, holding his love tightly, thankful that he was here to talk him out of a decision that would have been the end of his career.


End file.
